After the Dance
by ravenbabe321
Summary: AU Dacey fic. Lacey and her friends go out dancing and she meets a handsome stranger. Two part story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends. I wrote this story because I'm having all kinds of Dacey feels after that terrible episode we watched Tuesday night. It made me want to jump ship, but my Dacey feels won't let me. I'm seriously not liking Danny right now, so I'm basing this off of the Danny we had in 1A. The Danny that couldn't speak a sentence without saying Lacey, the Danny that couldn't get Lacey off of his mind, the Danny that looked at her like she was the best thing on earth, and the Danny that was totally checking for Lacey. 1B Danny has lost his mind, and I truly think Jo has drugged him somehow. Anywho, this is an AU Dacey story because I think I write those the best. They're adults here and I think I can relate to them more as adults. **

**This story was inspired by "After the Dance" written by Stephen Warbeck and sung by Marvin Gaye. I own no rights to the lyrics of that song and some were used in this story and changed just for entertainment purposes only. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Lacey had plans to go out with her girlfriends Whitney and Phoebe, and her younger sister Clara. They always made plans to hang out and have girls night. After a stressful and tiring week at work, all she wanted to do was mellow out. She really wanted to dance. They were getting dressed and actively deciding where to go on that Saturday night. Whitney was wild and sporadic, always thinking of something wild, fun, and exciting to do. Whitney is also a lesbian and had a small crush on Lacey when they were in high school and she was figuring out who she was. Lacey never knew about the crush because Whitney never acted on it or told a soul. She was dressed in a royal blue spandex dress that showed off her slim figure. Phoebe was the opposite of Whitney in every way. She was quiet, reserved and dramatic. Clara and Lacey are different too, but extremely close considering they're sisters. Clara is three years younger than Lacey at the ripe young age of 22, with Phoebe, Whitney and Lacey all being 25. Clara was sort of like Phoebe. Quiet and reserved, also a little bit shy until she breaks out of her shell. Lacey was energetic, fun, and a joy to be around. So the four of them together was nothing but a good thing. No useless competitions, back stabbing, jealousy or conflict. Lacey's close relationship with Phoebe and Whitney always had them around Clara, whom they adopted as their friend and little sister. True friendships and sisterhood through and through. Whitney's sexuality didn't hinder their friendship at all.

"So where would you ladies like to go tonight?" Whitney asks as she checks herself out in the mirror.

"I don't really care." Phoebe says as she straightens out the pink dress she's wearing. She had to bump Whitney a little to get her out of the way so she could make sure her dress looked ok.

"Yeah, me neither. I just want to have fun." Clara says. She's wearing a black dress she borrowed from Lacey and is letting Lacey do her makeup.

"I want to go dancing. I want to stand in the middle of the dance floor and dance like nobody is watching." Lacey says.

"Good idea, Lacey. We can go into the city. I think we should go to The Velvet Rope." Whitney says.

"Alright, I'm game. Who's the designated driver tonight?" Phoebe asks.

"I'll do it. I don't want to drink. I just want to dance." Lacey says.

"Cool. Then I can get as tipsy as I please." Whitney says.

"I'm not gonna go crazy, but I'm dying for a Cosmo." Clara says.

"All you drink are Cosmos." Lacey jokes as she finishes Clara's makeup and starts to apply her own. The short red dress that was form fitting at the top and completely exposed her back, flared out at the waist she has on shows off all her best assets on her amazing body and her better than Tina Turner legs.

"So?" Clara asks.

"So, live a little." Whitney says.

"I live a lot hanging with you. We have to have an equal balance in our sistermance. You and Lacey are the wild ones, and Phoebe and I are the calm ones." Clara says.

"Sistermance? What is that?" Whitney asks as all the girls laugh.

"Well, you know how guys have their bromances? Well, we have a sistermance." Clara says. "I feel like I have three sisters instead of one."

"Well, we love you too Clara." Phoebe says.

"Are we ready to hit the town?" Lacey asks as she finally finishes making her already gorgeous face even prettier. She really made it look like they weren't wearing any makeup, but her red lipstick on her full lips really accentuated her beauty.

"Yep." Clara says.

"I sure am." Phoebe says.

"I woke up ready." Whitney says as she smiles. They all grab their purses because that's all they need since it's a warm night. They head to Lacey's car and she makes the drive from Green Grove into New York City. The city that's alive on a Saturday night. They head to The Velvet Rope and go right in because Whitney knows the bouncer. Whitney knows everybody. They head inside and the club is jumping. They head to the lounge section. They're sitting for only a minute before Whitney jumps up because she sees someone she knows. "I'll be back in a sec." Whitney says as leaves the table.

"I'm going to get my Cosmo. Anyone want anything?" Clara asks as she stands.

"No, not yet." Phoebe says.

"Just grab me a Sprite." Lacey says since she can't drink.

"Whitney needs to hurry up so I can hit the dance floor. I don't want to leave you here alone." Lacey says as Clara returns sipping on her drink and hands Lacey her soda. Lacey takes a sip. "Anyone coming to dance with me?" Lacey says as she stands.

"I'll be out in a few. Let me finish my drink." Clara says as she continues to sip on her drink.

"I'll head out when Whit gets back." Phoebe says.

"Alright." Lacey says as she makes her way to the dance floor. She immediately did what she came to do: dance like nobody is watching. The only thing is, someone is watching. She somehow wound up in direct eyesight of Danny. He was standing at the bar with a drink in his hand. As he took a sip of his drink, he started to become mesmerized by the woman in the red dress dancing. She definitely caught his eye. He thought she looked so good the way she was dancing. He loved the way she moved. The way she smiled. He thought it was totally unbelievable the way the room seemed to stop while she continued to dance. Like a spotlight just shone on her. His eyes zoomed in on her as he took another sip of his drink. She was turning him on. And he needed to do something about that. Let her in on how much she was turning him on. But not this fast. He wanted to stand and enjoy the view. Danny just stood there leaning against the bar on his elbow with his glass in his hand. He swirled it around as he watched her move her body. She was really turning him on. He took one final sip of his drink before setting his glass down on the counter. He strolled over to her. As he approached her, he noticed how good she smelled. Somewhere between heaven and love. She never broke her stride as he approached her.

He got dangerously close to her before he spoke. "Hi." Danny says.

Lacey never stopped dancing but she smiled. "Hi." Lacey says as she continued to dance.

He became more turned on when she smiled and he saw that she had a dimple. She was extremely beautiful up close. The red lipstick made her full lips look succulent. Danny knew he couldn't say anything to turn her off, but there wasn't any way he was letting her leave there without getting to know her. But his bold side was taking over. He had a tendency to be cocky. His good looks made him that way. Lots of women fell for it. He didn't feel the need to be cocky with this one. He thought he would just have to tell her the truth. And hope he doesn't offend her. She seemed like a classy woman. He couldn't throw trash at her.

"I'm Danny." He says as he steps closer.

Lacey continues to dance and smiles again. "I'm Lacey." She says as she closes her eyes and moves her body to the music.

"I want you Lacey." Danny says as he steps even closer.

Lacey opens her eyes and looks at him. He is sexy. With hair that shined and smelled wonderful. He had a goatee and lips that looked kissable. His eyes were brown and looked like they had flecks of gold in them. He had a cartilage piercing that really seemed to suit him. He was a tad taller than her and she figured he was somewhere around six feet tall. He has tan skin and she wonders exactly what his ethnicity is. He had on jeans and a designer tee-shirt, and he smelled ridiculously good. Lacey took all of that in without batting an eyelash. As she was taking him in, he was doing the same. He had already noticed the dimple that appeared every time she moved her beautiful face. She had gorgeous dark eyes and dark hair. He studied her lips and fantasized about running his lips and his finger across them. She was taller than the average woman, but shorter than him. Tall enough that she wore heels, and was eye level with him, but he still seemed to tower over her. She had an amazing body from what he could see. And her legs looked like someone poured liquid sunshine on them. They were long and he imagined them wrapped around him. He really started to think that she had supermodel good looks and she knew that, but didn't let it go to her head. The red dress she was wearing looked like it was made just for her body. Her back was completely exposed with the diamond cut out back He pictured his hands rubbing her back as she straddled him. He wanted this woman and he had to have her.

"You want me?" Lacey asks, still dancing to the music.

"Yes. And you want me." Danny says as he steps closer again. He knows he's invading her personal space and that's his goal.

"Is that so?" Lacey asks.

"Yes. When I first saw you, I wanted you. I wondered if you'd want me the way that I want you." Danny says.

"So, are you wondering or you know?" Lacey asks as she flashes him a smile.

"I know. I know you watched me watch you. You felt me looking at you." Danny states as fact.

"Gee, aren't you cocky." Lacey says as a statement rather than asking him if he's cocky.

"Confident. There is a difference." Danny says. "I'm really confident about what I'm going to say to you next."

Lacey laughs. "Ok, Confident Danny. Tell me what you're going to say to me." Lacey says.

"I know I'm walking out of here with you." Danny says as he finally steps close enough to have his body pressed close to hers.

Lacey cocks her eyebrow at him in amusement. "Really? And why would I let you walk out of here with me?" Lacey asks.

"Because I know what you need." Danny says with certainty.

"And what's that?" Lacey asks skeptically.

"What you need is me." Danny says as he looks her dead in her eyes, and stares at her.

That look he gave her finally causes her to stop dancing.

* * *

Phoebe and Clara were sitting in the lounge area enjoying the music and the scene. They were also looking at Lacey dance with an incredibly hot guy. They both were waiting for the signal from Lacey to come and rescue her. And from the looks of the guy and how close they're dancing like they're the only two in the room, that caused them to believe that they wouldn't get that signal. Whitney finally made her way back to them.

"Who is that guy Lacey is dancing with?" Whitney asks before she sits down.

"I don't know, but they've been talking and dancing like that for a while now." Clara says.

"So I'm guessing she didn't give the signal." Whitney says.

"Nope. Look at him. Can you blame her?" Phoebe asks.

"Look at him. Look at his hair!" Clara says.

"Yeah, he is pretty hot. And the hair adds ot it. If I was straight, I'd want him." Whitney says.

"Yeah, right Whitney. You just like his hair." Phoebe states.

Whitney laughs. "Yeah, you're right. He has better hair than most females." Whitney says.

"Yes, he does. I'm a little jealous." Phoebe says and they all laugh. They stop laughing when they see that Lacey has abruptly stopped dancing. She still hasn't given the signal though.

* * *

"How do you know what I need?" Lacey asks.

"Because I feel something. That you're wanting me. I need you and you need me." Danny says as he grabs her lightly.

"What if you're wrong?" Lacey asks as she gets feelings from his hands touching her.

"I'm not. I want you. You want me. So why can't we leave here together after this dance?" Danny asks.

"How do you know I don't have someone that I'm going to leave here and go home to?" Lacey asks.

"Because you don't. Even though you're an amazingly beautiful woman, you aren't going home to someone." Danny says in assurance.

"Ok, lets just say that I don't have someone to go home to. And I might even want you to take me with you, I don't know you." Lacey says.

"But they do. And they'll be talking all night." Danny asks.

"Who?" Lacey asks.

"Our bodies." Danny says and that statement takes Lacey's breath away. "So can we leave and not let the morning come too soon?" Danny asks.

"You really expect me to leave here with you and stay the entire night?" Lacey asks.

"Yes. You know it will be worth it." Danny says.

"I still don't know you though." Lacey protests.

"But you will know me. All you have to do is walk out of here with me." Danny says.

"Do you know how dangerous that sounds? I can't just leave here with a stranger." Lacey says.

"I may be a stranger now, but I won't be in the morning. And you know I'm not dangerous. Well, not in the way that could hurt you." Danny says.

"I don't know anything." Lacey says as she stares into a face that she thinks she may have stared into before.

"Yes, you do. If you thought I was dangerous, you would have sent me away or walked away from me a long time ago." Danny states matter of factly.

Lacey really had to think for a second. He was getting to her. "No, I really don't think you're dangerous." Lacey replies honestly.

"So, what's the problem?" Danny asks.

"My sister and friends won't let me leave here with you." Lacey says.

"Well, I'm sure they're watching and they see what I look like. You can even have one of them take my picture and I'll give them my address. Will that work?"

"Maybe." Lacey says.

"So what are you gonna do?" Danny asks as he stares deep into her eyes.

* * *

**And now here's come the evil part. I will give you another part of this story by request only. I know some of you are a little mad at me right now, but I'm keeping you on your toes. I will give you the rest if I get 25 reviews. I know some of you are really mad and wondering who in the world I think I am to do this. Ha! I took Dawn's advice to do this, so I wanna see how bad y'all want to see what happens. **

**Until then... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. As promised, this is the continuation of this story. I expected it to take longer to get to 25 reviews, so I deeply apologize for the delay. This story was in no way supposed to be a long fic, that's why I did it this way. I hope you all enjoy this ending to this story that was just a quick idea I had. Thanks for reviewing. You guys rock!**

**There is mature content after the third page break. If that isn't your thing, please skip that part. But there is vital information at the end of that paragraph, so you might want to read the last seven or so lines so you won't be completely out of the loop. **

* * *

Lacey stood staring at Danny, wondering what she should do. Should she do the safe and intelligent thing by telling him that them leaving together isn't a bright idea and that it won't happen? Or does she do the exciting and risky thing of leaving with a complete stranger? Should she abandon all thoughts of responsibility and control to do something reckless and fascinating? This could potentially be something that causes her harm and pain. And what about the girls? Clara will definitely not be ok with her leaving the club with someone neither of them knows. Phoebe and Whitney probably wouldn't either, although Whitney is known to wild and spontaneous things like this all the time. Was Whitney rubbing off on her? Lacey had always been a fun person to be around and to hang with, but she couldn't really be considered a person that lived on the edge. But isn't that what life is all about? Taking chances and taking risks. Not looking before you leap. Lacey attributed herself to being a responsible adult, but she really did have a wild side that this man just sparked. He made her want to do things she normally wouldn't. And she liked that. She looked into his eyes and saw someone she could have lots of fun with. He seemed like an ok guy, but looks can be deceiving. He could be this generations version of Ted Bundy. An extremely good-looking guy that lures women away from places with his charm and charisma. Lacey didn't want to end up in a park or in the road somewhere. He could be a killer. He could be dangerous. Lacey sensed that he was both of those things, but not in the literal sense. He excited her. He piqued her interest. He turned her on. And she had to have him.

"You seem like you're really thinking hard about whether you want to leave here with me or not." Danny says.

"You're right, I am." Lacey says.

"You still don't know what you want to do?" Danny asks.

"Maybe. I'm about 75% sure what I'm going to do." Lacey says.

"That's a big number. So, will I be happy or sad about what you've decided?" Danny asks.

"I have a few questions of my own." Lacey says.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Danny says honestly.

"How do I know you aren't going to hurt me?" Lacey asks.

"I would only hurt you if you wanted me to." Danny counters.

That answer causes Lacey to gasp. "What if I want you to do something else?" Lacey asks.

Danny steps closer to her and licks his lips. "I'll do anything you ask me to." Danny says surely.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Lacey says.

"Oh, I intend to. I promise I'll make this worth your while." Danny says confidently.

"There's that cocky monster rearing its head again." Lacey says as she smiles at him revealing her dimple.

"I don't say anything I can't back up. I know I'll be the best you ever had." Danny says again in his confident tone.

"Is that a fact?" Lacey asks.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Danny says.

The statements that he's making are really throwing Lacey for a loop. She had never found cocky men attractive, but his cockiness oozed from his pores. Lacey figured he needed to put up or shut up. Hopefully, he isn't exaggerating about what he has to offer. That would totally disappoint her.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out if that's true." Lacey says as she smiles at him seductively.

* * *

By this time, Whitney and Clara have made their way to the dance floor because Phoebe is watching their drinks and purses. Whitney was dancing with a woman who oddly looked a lot like her. Although Whitney is a lesbian, she doesn't mind going to straight clubs. Whitney would go anywhere to have a good time. Clara was just dancing by herself while still trying to keep an eye on Lacey and the mystery guy she was dancing and in deep conversation with. The more Clara thought about it, the more she thought that her sister and the mystery guy looked really good together. Really, her sister was so beautiful, she'd look good with anybody. But this guy really seemed to compliment her. Clara got a little lost in the music and dancing until Lacey and the guy walked up to her and usher her off the floor to where Phoebe is seated.

"Clara, Phoebe, this is Danny." Lacey says as she smiles at them Danny smiles and waves.

"Hi, Danny." Clara says and smiles.

"Hey Danny." Phoebe says as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Danny and I are getting ready to leave." Lacey says as she waits to see her friend and sister flip out.

"What?" Clara asks.

"We're getting ready to leave. I'll be ok." Lacey says.

"Are you crazy?" Clara asks.

"Maybe." Lacey says as she grins.

"I promise I'm not a murderer or a rapist." Danny says as he smiles.

"How do we know that?" Phoebe asks as she looks at her friend and wonders what has gotten into her. This guy is hot, but he isn't that hot.

"Because i'm not. I would never want to hurt her." Danny says.

"I repeat, are you crazy?" Clara asks.

"Just a little bit. But I'll be fine. I promise." Lacey says.

"Take our picture." Danny says. "That way you have proof of who she left with."

"Lacey, I'm not sure about this." Clara admits.

"Sissy poo, I'm going to be ok. I wouldn't do this if I wasn't sure." Lacey says as she grabs her purse from Phoebe and reaches in to take out her keys. "Take my car. I'll see you in the morning." Lacey says.

"You're really going to leave with him?" Clara asks.

Danny reaches in his pocket and takes out his wallet. "Here's my driver's license. Take a picture of it. And take our picture. You have my word she'll be safe." Danny says as he flashes his lady-killer grin.

Clara reluctantly takes out her phone and takes their picture and a picture of his license. "Are you sure, Lacey?" Clara asks one more time.

"Yes." Lacey says as she gives Clara a hug. "I'll see you in the morning. Bye Phoebe. Tell Whitney I said bye." Lacey says as she walks off with Danny.

"I can't believe she just left here with a total stranger. I pray he doesn't kill her." Phoebe says.

"Thanks for making me worry even more, Phoebe." Clara says as she sits down next to her. Whitney walks over to them.

"Where is Lacey going with that guy?" Whitney asks in concern.

"I guess his place. I have a picture of his license." Clara says.

"Oh. Well then there's no need to worry. I doubt he'd let you take a picture of that, if he was going to do something. Plus, a guy that looks like him will be easy to find. Don't worry." Whitney says.

"I hope you're right, Whit." Clara says.

* * *

Danny and Lacey left the club and headed to his car. They drove in silence to his place. They would do all the talking they needed to do once they got to his place. Once they were out of the car, the couldn't keep their hands off each other as they entered his building. The security guard just watched like he always does. He knew that Danny being with this gorgeous woman isn't something out of the ordinary. Once they got into the elevator, Danny picked up Lacey and placed her against the elevator wall as he kissed her. They still hadn't said a word as they rode up to the seventh floor. Once they reached their floor, Danny just stepped off the elevator with Lacey still in his arms with her long legs wrapped around his waist. He fumbled with the keys as he tried to open his apartment door. Once the door was opened he steeped in and slut the door with a slam. He just continued to walk to his bedroom still carrying Lacey. Once he entered his bedroom and turned on the lights, he lightly threw Lacey on the bed and stepped back.

"Take off your clothes." Danny says as he sits on the chair in his room. "And don't talk."

Lacey smiles and quietly obliges to his order. She slowly took off her pumps and dropped them on the floor. She got on her knees and slowly started to unzip her dress on the side. She slowly took off her red dress and tossed it to the side. She was now topless, just in her panties on her knees in the middle of his bed.

"Lose the panties." Danny says.

Lacey lays back on her back and puts her legs straight in the air and lightly lifts her butt off the bed as she pulled her panties off all the way down to her foot and lets them dangle off her foot for a minute to tease him. She finally kicks her foot to release the panties from her foot.

"Open your legs. I want to see you touch yourself." Danny says as he starts to stroke his penis through his jeans. Lacey slowly opened her legs and took her two finger to open her lips to completely expose herself to him. She took her two fingers and started to run on her clitoris in a slow, circular motion. She puts one of her fingers in her mouth as she continues to rub on her clitoris. "I want to hear you moan." Danny says as he stands and starts to undress. Lacey does as told as she rubs on her sensitive nub and pretends it's his fingers touching her. Once Danny is fully undressed, he sits back in the chair and starts to stroke his now fully erect penis. He almost loses it when he sees two of her fingers disappear inside of her and come back out to rub her clitoris again. She takes her fingers and puts them inside of herself again. Danny feels like he has seen enough. "Come here." Danny says as he holds his penis in his hand. Lacey slowly climbs off the bed and goes over to him. "Get on." Danny says as Lacey climbs on his lap as he takes his penis and enters her slowly. Lacey starts to ride him while Danny assists by thrusting his hips upward. He rubbed his hands along her back just like hi imagined he would. Lacey starts to nibble on his earlobe while moaning in his ear. They continue to grind in the chair as Danny grabs her ass and then smacks it. Not hard, but enough to let Lacey whimper as she continues to nibble on his ear. Danny stands up from the chair and carries her over to the bed while still inside of her and lays her down on the bed as he lifts her legs higher and thrust his penis deep inside of her. Danny continues his movements of plowing his powerful erection into her. He loved how tight and how wet she was. It felt like her sugar walls hugged him from every angle and he couldn't get enough of it until he unloaded right inside of her. He needed to do something to make himself ready immediately for their second round. But he wanted to tease her so he pulled his penis out and started smacking it against her vagina. He started to smack it against her clitoris and with each smack she let out a moan that turned him on made him harder. "Get on your knees." Danny says as Lacey rolls over and does that. He enters her from behind and starts to thrust his penis into her. He then pulls it out to smack it against her ass. He enters her again and continues to ride and grind her until he reaches the peak and pulls out and unloads all over her ass. He collapsed on the bed beside her and watched her try to come down from her high.

"That was fun." Lacey says.

"Which part?" Danny asks.

"All of it." Lacey says.

"I think the second best part was your sister's reaction to us leaving together." Danny says.

Lacey lifts her head to look at him. "That was pretty funny. I'll put her out of her misery soon enough."

"So you're going to tell her about us?" Danny asks.

"I kind of have to. She probably thinks you killed me or something." Lacey says.

"I think Clara will be a good sport when you tell her that we're already a couple and we were just role-playing." Danny says.

"I hope so. I know I scared the hell out of her though. I think having her take a picture of your driver's license was a nice touch though." Lacey says.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Danny asks.

Lacey moves and climbs on top of him and gives him a deep kiss. "As soon as we finish this." Lacey says as she sticks her tongue in his mouth and grabs his penis to stroke it to get it hard again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! **


End file.
